dougbeachfandomcom-20200214-history
Vidiot Game
Vidiot Game is a freeware, indie videogame released by GZ-Storm, featuring not only their beloved utensil Doug Beach, but also new stars such as Hiratio Spud and Mel Fungus. Gameplay takes the form of a rapid progression of random, absurd minigames, multiple-choice events, interlude screens, images and more. The gameplay has been compared to that of WarioWare but with psychedelic influences.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fVzP-8bnzC4 The game's minigames range from robbing a bank to flying through cyberspace. The game is known for its absurdity and sheer randomness, amplified by its sudden changes in tone and register (e.g. going from 'OBJECTS OF THE MODERN MAN SET THEMSELVES BEFORE YOU.' to 'HOW MANY APPLE' in a matter of seconds...) and its bizarre fascination with recurring objects and themes, mainly escalators, but also Bitcoins, (dead) horses and moldy cheeseburgers. Story Unlike many other free games released by GZ Storm, Vidiot Game does not have any story whatsoever, although preface screens with messages such as "A LONG, LONG TIME AGO...", "IT STARTED - FOR ME, IT STARTED - LAST TUESDAY...", or "IT ALL HAPPENED SO QUICKLY..." may mislead the player into thinking otherwise. Despite the game's lack of a coherent story, it is riddled with subliminal messages, interlude screens, questions and events that seem as though they were ripped out of another story or game, and randomly re-assembled in what is now Vidiot Game. And although there is no story, the game does in fact have an endgame, and thus can be beat. How one may do this and what will happen is described below the page, but 'BEWARE': this is needless to say a massive spoiler if you haven't done this yourself already. Characters Besides the player themselves, the game does not have many distinct or defined 'characters' either. Most characters are tied to the minigame or other event they appear in (see below for a list of the games and others), and will not appear outside of them. Only characters that appear in more than one game or event will be mentioned in this section. The player The player is, needless to say, the one who plays Vidiot Game. He or she will take the form of one of three races: utensil, vegetable or fungi. For more information on these races, please refer to the Race article. Floating idiot face guy The floating idiot face guy, also referred to as giant bald headed figure (misspelled as 'gaint' in the game's files) or simply idiot, is a recurring character in Vidiot Game. He resembles a large, blue, disembodied head with a moustache and a determined look on his face. He is the game show host in the Wheel minigame and will ask you questions in the Question event. Not much is known about his personality, but his appearance in the Idiot Question event may reveal he likes trolling and pranking people. The vortex The vortex, also known as the wormhole or abyss is the closest thing to a main antagonist this video game has. It is seen in various minigames and events and seems to be hell-bent on destroying everyone and everything. Players who get sucked into the wormhole lose the game and either erase the player from existence or causes large rifts in space and time. Gameplay Gameplay consists of a rapid (each event usually takes less than 30 seconds to complete) and random progression of minigames, multiple-choice events, interlude screens, subliminal messages and images and a handful of other events. In this section you can read a description of all these events. Minigames One of the key components of Vidiot's gameplay are minigames. Minigames are the most interactive part of Vidiot Game and involve the most player interaction. There is a total of 9 minigames, for a list of them, see: List of minigames Multiple-choice events The other main element of Vidiot Game are events in which the player encounters a bizarre situation that must be dealth with in one way or another. Each event has three different possible responses and each will have a different outcome for the player (negative or positive). Possible outcomes are: *Nothing/live: You survive and can keep playing *''HURT:'' You are hurt in one way or another, and your screen will become glitchy. Additionally, the game's difficulty may increase (less time in minigames) *''DRUG:'' You survive, but are poisoned or drugged in some way, meaning your game's colours will cycle through all colours of a rainbow constantly, creating a psychedelic visual effect. *''DEAD:'' You die. ('YOU DEAD' in the game) (game over) *''JAIL:'' You are sent to prison for comitting a crime. (game over) *''MYST:'' Similar to the DEAD outcome, you are erased from existence/time/history. Alternatively the entire universe or all of history may be annihilated. (game over) Text for these events is located within res/txt/cinema.txt. There are 9 different situations one may run into. For a list, see: List of multiple-choice events Preface screens During gameplay, particularly right after creating a new character, screens with a message will appear. They are similar to subliminal messages (see below) but unlike those, preface screens can be viewed as long as desired. Some of them have pop culture references, but most sound like the first line of a story (e.g. 'ONCE UPON A TIME...' or 6:46 PM, SOMEWHERE IN THE 20TH CENTURY...'), giving the player the illusion Vidiot Game has one but it does not. The player has to press X to continue. They are located within res/txt/preface.txt. Subliminal messages and images Similarly to preface screens, during gameplay, particularly after creating a new character, one may see a screen with a 'subliminal message' displayed in a large font for about a second. Sometimes, an image may be displayed instead. Many of these subliminal texts and images have references to conspiracy theories and pop culture. Unlike preface screens they cannot be viewed as long as desired. They are located within res/txt/subliminal.txt for the text and res/img/ for the images. Other games and events There are a handful of other potential events that we have not classified as multiple-choice events (because of the outcomes not being fixed) nor as minigames (because of their low interactivity). They include travelling the world at random or answering Floating idiot face guy's questions. For a list, see: List of other events Alternate theme During gameplay, the entire game's graphics may change into a simple, minimalistic wireframe theme with a random colour scheme and simplified graphics. This occurs entirely at random, and was probably added merely for cosmetic purposes. Endgame SPOILER ALERT: Trivia *All of the game's text, as well as subliminal image screens and all music and sound effects in the game are fully user-editable and can be easily accessed in the /res folder. Hackable documents, character jobs, preface texts, questions (in the question event) as well as subliminal messages can not only be edited, but also potentially infinitely expanded by adding new lines of text. However, the game's graphics are not editable in any known way (except for the subliminal images located in /res/img). *Many elements of the game (characters, names, locations) were borrowed from GZ-Storm's other games, particularly 78641 and PotatoMen. *The game's soundtrack is located within the folder res/bgm as .ogg files, however, the full soundtrack is not used in the game due to each minigame or event's short length (<30 seconds). The full soundtrack can however be downloaded from GZstorm.com on the Vidiot Game page, and each song is longer than 30 seconds. Gallery Credits (Hover over this box to view) Sources